Aftershock of an attempted murder part 1
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Sequel to 'A Promise Kept means a Friendship Broken'. Alley, out of her coma, wants to find out about her past and visits her mother's long time friend Bulma, news from Dende says that Alley and her friends must battle with the Z senshi against a new enem
1. Default Chapter Title

Aftershock of an Attempted Murder. Part 1. 

** **

Disclaimer: The Pokémon characters are not mine; DBZ isn't mine either! Any other product, business, song or character I mention isn't mine either!!! Okay! 

A/N: For this story to make sense you'd have to read the prequel A Promise Kept Means a Friendship Broken, which is a Pokémon fic. The basic recap is Alley needs to know about her past so she's going to visit Bulma who was a close friend of her mother. Also, Goku is alive, how could I write a fic without Vegeta having an argument with "Kakarrot"!!! Some of the ages are as follows: Ash, Misty and Alley 17, Pan and Bra 13, Goten 17, Trunks 18. Now, on with the fic!

# At the hospital, 6 months later…

Ash was sitting at her bedside just as he had been day in day out for the last 6 months. He looked at her sleeping peacefully. Her once short hair was now shoulder length. The machines around him were beeping steadily, "no change" was what the doctors told him when he came back every morning and when he left every night. The scene kept running through his head. The gun in his hand as he pulled a trigger and aimed it at his best friend putting her in a coma. No, she was more than a friend she was family. He was so devastated he had given his Pokémon to Prof. Oak, Misty and Brock had gone home but frequently came to see how she was doing. He brushed his black hair out of his face. From his expressionless face you'd never think he has just turned 17 two weeks ago. His big 17th and all he could do for her was nothing. Today was her birthday and he prayed that she would wake up. If only…(sniff)

_Meanwhile, back in London…_

Giovanni was badly injured, he was missing his left hand and now replaced with a mechanical one his clothes were all torn from being in hiding. He was in Epping Forest, London when he had a big fall and he was bleeding to death. He knew that he would soon die. He reached around his neck with his good hand and opened a locket that he was wearing. Only it wasn't a locket, it was a communicator. He was warned that if he failed this mission that someone would come and replace him and he would face their wrath. At this point it was a life or death situation and he didn't really care what happened to him, as long as those brats were destroyed. He remembered that he also had to settle a score with a wealthy executive and hoped that she and her family could also be destroyed. He read the inscription and the clouds began to swirl and turn black. Jessie, James and Meowth had all survived the incident without a scratch (surprise, surprise) and were watching what he was doing. A tall figure with blue skin, scorching red eyes and covered in black robes appeared. He looked down on Giovanni and smiled.

"Well, well! If isn't Maliego!" He said evilly.

"El Peligro _(whip cracks)_." He sneered at his fellow warrior, although slightly worried because El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ was an elite warrior unlike himself and could kill him just by pointing his finger. He had mastered the one thing that no one else in their race could. Chi control. 

"You must be in a life or death situation to have called me here". He said rubbing his nails on his robes.

"How did you know!?"

"Well the fact that your hand is missing and that you're bleeding to death was kind of a _dead_ giveaway! Hahahahahahahahaha!" He chuckled.

"Listen, I could have handled this mission perfectly! If only it wasn't for those…"

"Yes I know, those meddling kids. It's always kids who mess up plans these days. Whatever happened to Batman and Matlock or that Austin Powers guy?"

"Oookay."

"Honestly! I don't know how we could have trusted you with this mission! If you couldn't handle some earth brats how could you handle the Saiya-Jins?"

"Well I don't see how you could do any better!"

"Yes I could. There is something I have to do." With that he started moving his hands as if he was pulling something. Slowly he started to pull away Giovanni's knowledge and memories. Within a matter of seconds Giovanni bought the farm and kicked that bucket over the end zone. (Died ^_~).

"Mmmm. Tastes like chicken _(burps)_. Hahahahahahahaha!" 

"WOW! That was wicked cool!" James explained. He flinched as he expected a fan or a mallet but nothing. He looked over and saw that she was just as surprised as he was. She grabbed his arm and ran.

"Where are we going Jess?"

"Back home, this is some freaky shit and I don't wanna be in it!"

# At the hospital…

Ash was in mid-thought when a beeping noise awakened him. It was Alley she was beginning to wake up. Her eyes fluttered and she turned to look at him. She gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry, must've dosed off!" He gave her a big bear hug and laughed for the first time since the incident.

"If it'll make you this happy I'll take naps more often!" The doctors came in and examined her while Ash filled her in on what happened. The doctor diagnosed her.

"Well, you've recovered nicely and you should be able to go today!" Dr. Popenfresh replied.

"Thanks Doc. Well, I'd better get going!" Alley said as she went to go get changed. Ash, Misty and Brock were waiting at the receptionist's desk. Brock was busy trying to get a date but he got a slap instead. (LOL!) Alley came down and signed the release forms. 

"Happy Birthday Alley!" They all said.

"Thank you much!" 

"Where do you want to go and celebrate?" Brock asked. She thought hard and a big grin crossed her face.

"Where the cheese is soft and the peppers are green!" She sang.

"Pizza Hut, Hut, Hut!" Ash joined in as the two started their own Congo line out of the hospital.

"Where the food is hot and the Pizza's supreme!"

"Pizza Hut, Hut, Hut!"

"Where my friends like to go when they're feeling in the mood!"

"Pizza Hut, Hut, Hut!"

"Where I really love to eat cause the food is good!"

"Pizza Hut, Hut, Hut!" Nurses and doctors were staring at the two, some laughing and some speechless. But some nurses couldn't resist and joined in with them. Misty, Brock and Pikachu just stared and sweat dropped. 

"Everybody!"

"Olé, Olé, Olé, Olé Pizza Hut, Hut, Hut!"

"I sincerely forgot how childish those two were!" Misty hissed angrily as she grabbed the two of them and stormed out of the hospital despite their cries of disappointment.

# At Pizza Hut…

"You know what, I just remembered why the name of the city sounds so familiar! My mom used to go college near here and she used to work at the Capsule Corporation. She was really tight with the President they were like best friends!" Alley said between mouthfuls. She was scarfing down slice after slice.

"Do you think she could tell us what Giovanni meant by 'special gift?" Ash inquired also between mouthfuls.

"Yep. I think we should go visit her!" She said mouth full of food.

"You guys have the worst manners!" Misty squealed.

"Hey guys," Brock started "I need to go home and check up on my family".

"Well I guess we'll see you when we get back!" Ash said. 

"Bye guys, take care of yourselves!" Brock called as he headed for the airport.

"The Brock has now left the building" Misty said, as she watched him go she thought of something.

"Oh no, they don't have Pokémon centres here! Who's gonna take care of my Pokémon?"

"Send them to your sisters! _(Burps)_" Ash said.

They did so and climbed into one of Alley's capsule cars and headed towards Bulma's house. It took them an hour. In which poor Ash and Alley had to withstand Misty badly singing along to "Crazy" by Britney and "Larger than Life" by BSB just to name a few. 

When they got there Alley advised Ash and Misty to stay in the car while she talks to Bulma because her husband was a pissed person (yeah, to the max-extreme!). 

# Meanwhile inside…

"Are you sure Mr Piccolo?" asked Gohan. Seated around him were Goku, Krillin, Trunks, Goten and Vegeta. Piccolo was filling them in on some news he just got from Dende.

"Yes, I'm sure (!). He said that there is a new enemy coming here and that three earth children were the key to defeating it." Piccolo said.

"Well, I don't see why three _children_ have to help us. I am the prince of Saiya-Jins goddamnit! And I do not need to be assisted by three brats!" Vegeta snorted.

"Now hold on Vegeta, maybe these kids possess powers that we don't have!" Krillin said.

"Correction, I am all powerful, A.K.A have all powers!"

"Krillin's right! Dende wouldn't tell us this for no reason!" Goku cried. Vegeta wanted to reply but there was a knock at the door.

"Hey brat, go see who that is!" Vegeta ordered his son. Trunks grudgingly got up to answer the door. He could have sworn he recognised the girl but couldn't put his finger on it. She was wearing a bandana, grey pants, white t-shirt, sunglasses and denim jacket.

"Hey Trunks, long time no prank huh?" Alley said as she greeted him.

"Alyson?"

"I already told you the only person who calls me that is my Doctor!"

"Gomen Nasai! _(Hugs) _You've grown so much!"

"I should say the same for you _(pokes him in the chest)_, you've been working out!"

"_(Laughs)_ So what are you doing here?"

"Actually I came here to see your mom, is she here?" 

"Nope, she's at work. Hey, why is your stomach bandaged?"

"It's…a long story!"

"_(Vegeta calls from inside)_ Hey brat, who's at the door?"

"_(Grins)_ I see your dad's home!"

"A friend, Dad!" Ash walked up to the door.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car!" Alley hissed.

"Who's this?" Trunks and Ash asked.

"Trunks, this is Ash. Ash, this is Trunks". They both said hello when Goten walked up behind Trunks.

"Hey Trunks, your dad said to bring in whoever's at the door because- Alley!"

"Hello, Goten!" Goten started to blush as he stared at her. Trunks waved his hand in front of him and he turned away in embarrassment. Trunks laughed.

"Why did Dad want them to come in?"

"Because he sensed three high chi's and Piccolo thinks they could be the ones!" Goten whispered.

"Oh, Dad wants you to come in".

"Really?" Alley gulped. She was scared to death of Vegeta even though she had only met him once or twice. 

"Well okay, MISTY! COME HERE!" Ash called.

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT! I'M NOT YOUR DOG, YA KNOW!" She called back. They walked inside. The Z gang already knew Alley pretty well but Gohan had a shocked look on his face when she walked in, like he was surprised or something.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHOO! THIS IS TOO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A GAS!" Vegeta cackled. 

"I really don't see what's so funny," Misty muttered under breath. Vegeta wiped away a tear.

"I'll tell you what's so funny! The thought of the whole world depend on you three. Hey Namek, which one is stronger? The skinny one, skinnier one or the pirate! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash was about to say something but Alley shook her head to tell him not to.

"Well then Vegeta, your guard must be dropping. After all, it was you who sensed the high power levels." Piccolo smirked.

"Shut up you bean! The Prince of the Saiya-Jins is never wrong!"

"Prince of the Saiya-Jins?" Ash asked himself.

"You know, Gohan looks a lot like the Great Saiyaman!" Alley said.

"_(Rubs hand behind his head)_ Eh he he he! Okay everybody, just calm down! Maybe we need to actually talk to them first!" Gohan cried and proved once again to be the voice of reason. 

"All right. What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked nastily.

"Well, I came to see Mrs. Briefs…"

"She's not here!"

_**No duh, Sherlock!** _She thought to her self.

"So why did you come inside?"

"Because you asked us to". She replied as if it was the most blatant thing in the world, which made Piccolo snicker.

"I said no such thing!" He said gritting his teeth.

"You did!" She retorted, becoming slightly offended that he was accusing her of lying.

"You dare argue with me?" Vegeta shouted. Alley knew that she would get blasted to HFIL if she continued so she stopped. Misty decided to ask a question.

"Um, why did you ask us inside?"

"Well you see…um…well…I…have absolutely no way of finishing that sentence!" Gohan replied slightly disappointed. Alley already knew that these guys were the Earth's Special Forces. She would be pretty stupid not to know. All the times she had visited here Vegeta was always sparing with Goku, muttering about the Prince of the Saiya-Jins, the Gravity room always being blown up and when Majin Buu had destroyed the Earth she had some indistinct memories about it.

"Do you want me to explain it?" Alley asked. Although she knew that they were the ESF they didn't know that she knew. All except Trunks, Goten and Bulma. Trunks nodded to give the go ahead. She explained enough to Misty and Ash but not so much that it would make their heads explode.

"How did you know that?" Vegeta demanded.

"I've visited here a lot. I'd be pretty stupid not to know!" Alley replied.

"Touché!" Krillin said.

"Wow! So you guys are like the heroes of the Earth? Cool!" Ash said.

"So I'll ask again, what does this have to do with us?" Misty asked.

"Well, we've been told that you guys are meant to help us against some big evil that's coming to destroy the Earth". Goku replied with dead seriousness. Ash started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Misty asked.

"Now I see why that guy thought it was so funny! Hehehehehehehehehehehe!" With that she whacked him over the head with her mallet. Everyone just stared at her in disbelief except Alley who was trying to sustain her laughter.

"Now before we start, do any of you know how to fight?" Goku asked. All three replied simultaneously.

"Yes!" Alley replied.

"No." Ash replied.

"Sort of." Misty replied.

"Actually, that's what I came to ask Mrs. B about. Someone told me that I inherited some 'gift' from my mother. Mrs. B knew my mother best so I thought I'd ask her. I already have some basic ideas though."

"Really? Like what?" Goten asked.

"Well like…_(phone rings and everybody save for Piccolo, who grabs his ears cause of the loud noise, reaches for theirs)_ no wait, it's mine. Moshi moshi? Oh hi Tracey, how've you been? Did you hear what happened in London? I was on the local news, cool! Where are you, it's sounds like a busy place. THE HOSPITAL!!! What are you doing there?! Really? How did that happen?"

"What? What happened?" Ash asked but Alley shushed him.

"Yeah…well I dunno. You're kidding!! Son of a bitch!! _(Everyone gasps save for Vegeta who laughs)_ I knew this might happen! Well who's there? Uh-huh. Shit! _(Vegeta laughs)_ Which hospital? Oh I have a few ideas who could have done this! I'll be there as soon as poss. Okay, 'bye".

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Um, Tracey was calling from Cerulean Hospital. It…seems that there have been some attacks back home. Ash's mom and Brock are in the hospital".

"WHAT?!" Ash cried.

"Tracey said that they look like all the energy has been drained out of them".

"Do they know who done it?" Gohan asked.

"No. I'm gonna go and check it out". Alley said.

"Well then, I'm going too!" Ash said.

"Oh no you're not! I know how you feel but this is too dangerous!"

"Listen, it's not your mom who's lying in the hospital so how could you possibly know how I feel!" Ash shouted. Alley just stared at him with tearful eyes. She couldn't believe that he had said that. With that she grabbed her bag and started to go.

"Wait Alley, I'm sorry!" Ash cried and grabbed her arm.

"Go to hell", she said icily "and don't follow me 'cause if you do next time you'll be on the receiving end of the bullet!" He was so shocked that all he could was watch her go. Everyone just stood/sat there not knowing what to do except Piccolo who had heard what she said and smirked. Goten ran out after her, lucky for him she hadn't started the car yet.

"Alley, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just can't believe he said that!" She said fighting off the tears.

"Listen, it'd be quicker if I flew you there."

"You sure? Because it's a long way."

"_(Grins the Son smile)_ I've flown further!"

"Okay, let's go!" They flew into the horizon.

_Inside…_

"Heh heh heh. That Goten is one bad mutha…" Trunks said.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" Goku and Gohan said in unison.

"I'm only talkin' 'bout Goten!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!" Goku and Gohan said in unison again.

"Well until those two get back, we might as well start training you brats. Follow me!" Vegeta barked.

"I think we're in trouble." Misty said. 

Will Ash and Misty ever survive Vegeta's training? What about El Peligro _(whip cracks)_? What is Alley's hidden power? Find out in Part two. Any questions? Comments? Please review!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Aftershock of an Attempted Murder. Part 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Pokémon. If I did, I'd have a Porsche.

Last time Ash and co minus Brock had met the Z gang. Piccolo had informed them that they had to help in the fight against a new enemy who we know as El Peligro _(whip cracks)_. He had literally sucked the life out of Giovanni and we learned of his native background. Tracey came through with some bad news. Ash and Alley got in an argument and she stormed off to investigate with Goten not far behind. On with the fic!!

"Well brats, this is the Gravity Room. It's where we usually train in our spare time." Vegeta explained to Ash and Misty. "Now, do you know how to shoot chi blasts?"

"What are chi blasts?" Misty asked.

"This is pointless! I shouldn't have to waste my time teaching a brat how to shoot chi blasts! Kakarrot, this is your type of thing so do it!" With that he flew off.

"WOW! He can fly!" Ash exclaimed.

"Sure, we all can!" Goku said as he floated up. "But before we get started you might wanna change into some old clothes."

"Why?"

"Because they usually become ripped up when we train." Goku replied matter of factly.

# Cerulean Hospital…

"Wow, I never knew you could get here that fast!" Alley exclaimed.

"Well I never usually fly that fast but anything for you." Goten said with a wink. Alley blushed and went inside with Goten close behind. She walked up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'd like to know the room to Diane Ketchum?"

"Sure, one second. Hey, I recognise you! You're that girl who got shot aren't ya? Hey Annie, it's that girl from the news! Hey, did they ever find the shooter?" The bubbly receptionist replied.

"What's she talking about?" Goten asked. 

"I'll tell you later. The room please?"

"Oh, sorry. It's room 375 on the 7th floor in the intensive care unit".

"Thanks. Let's go." They went up to the room and saw Mrs Ketchum lying down in the bed as pale as a ghost. They slowly went in and Alley went to her bedside. She looked down on Ash's mom; it looked as though she had aged ten years. A small 'Oh my God' escaped Alley's lips.

"Aunt Diane? Are you awake?"

"A…Alley? Is that you dear?"

"Yeah it's me. How did this happen?"

"It was a man, I think, he had black robes, blue skin and his eyes looked like they were on fire. _(Coughs) _He said he wouldn't kill me but hurt me enough to get revenge on those who had defeated his predecessor."

"Did he say who sent him?"

"Yes. He said an old foe…" With that she fell asleep.

"Don't worry, I'll get him for this. Goten?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that Brock is up here too. Let's go." They looked around for a bit and found him. He was sitting up in his bed. The colour was gone from his face and his eyes were wider than normal, you could actually see what colour his eyes were. (WOW!!! That is amazing, now I know why El Peligro _[whip cracks]_ has a whip crack!!)

"Hey Brock! How are you?"

"I've been better. He's back."

"I know I just talked to Ash's mom. This is Goten, he's the best friend of Bulma's son." They shook hands.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Brock asked.

"Well Goten's dad and his friends are training Ash and Misty to help fight this thing. Apparently we're the key to stopping it."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day, Ash as a fighter! Misty kinda figures though."

"Well, we'd better get going. _(Hugs Brock) _Get better, okay?"

"Okay. See ya later!" Alley and Goten made their way outside.

"We'd better get home, they might be getting worried." Goten said and he grabbed Alley and flew to Bulma's house. **Aw, he is so cute!** Alley thought to herself.

# At Bulma's house…

"There you're getting the hang of it!" Goku exclaimed. Ash and Misty had been learning how to fight with Goku for at least four hours. They were so tired because they couldn't keep up with Goku's Saiya-jin stamina. They had learned some basic moves and were now trying to learn the Kamehameha. Goku was surprised at how fast they had learnt the attacks; it would have taken normal humans years to learn it.

"We might as well call it a day until we know more about this new enemy." He let the tired couple go and have a rest. Krillin had gone home ages ago and so had Piccolo. Bulma was home now and Bra was with her. Gohan had gone home to Videl and Pan. Goku was watching TV with Trunks until Goten came home and Vegeta was now training in the Gravity Room. Alley and Goten walked in the door.

"So any news?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, it looks like whatever is doing this is sucking the life out of people!" Goten cried. Ash and Misty had come back downstairs. They looked at Alley.

"He's back." They gasped.

"NANI?!!" They cried.

"I swear. Brock told me himself. So did your mom, Ash."

"I don't believe this, how could he still be alive? The building collapsed on him!" Ash shouted at her.

"Well I don't know! But I'm not sure it's him, I mean the last time I checked he didn't have blue skin and he couldn't suck the life out of people ya know."

"One question, who's 'he'?" Trunks asked.

"I'll tell you but I need to get some things cleared up. Is Mrs. B back?"

"Yep, she's in the kitchen with Bra."

"Anyway, you'll have to tell us tomorrow. Chi-Chi's gonna kill us if we don't get home in time for dinner. 'Bye!" Goku and Goten flew homeward bound. Alley walked into the kitchen with Ash, Misty and Trunks behind.

"Mrs. B?"

"Yes, who's t…Alley!"

"Hey Mrs. B!"

"I told you to call me Bulma. Mrs. B makes me feel old!"

"Gomen. Hey Bra, how ya doing?"

"I'm fine Alley-chan!"

"These are my friends Misty and Ash."

"Hello! I've heard a lot about you Ash! Alley, Trunks told me you wanted to see me about something."

"The person who was responsible for my mother's murder told me that he was after me because of my mom's special gift that I inherited. I thought you might know what that is." Bulma bit her lip. She had promised she would never tell because it might bring danger to Alley.

"Please!"

"Alright. You'd better sit. _(Sighs)_ Your mother came from a long line of psychics although they were all male. Your grandfather only had one daughter, your mom. Which meant that her first-born would get powers. Male or not. I can't really describe any of the powers but…your mom could see things that other people couldn't without looking carefully."

"Like me and Misty!" Ash exclaimed.

"Or when she recognised Gohan as the Great Saiyaman!" Trunks said.

"Yes! Like that. Have you developed anything else?"

"Um…yes." Alley replied.

"Well why didn't you tell anybody?" Misty asked.

"I didn't think it was important, he he he." Everybody face faulted.

"What kind of powers do you have?" Trunks asked.

"Well, for example, I can watch something on TV and then do it."

"Wow!! What else?" Trunks asked.

"Well I can do this." She lifted her hands and Trunks started floating in the air and she started spinning him around.

"PUUUUT MEEEEE DOOOOWWNN!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled.

"Okay! _(Falls with a thump)_ Sorry. That's about it."

"Can you shoot chi blasts?" Ash snorted because he knew something she didn't.

"Yes." He face faulted Anime style. 

"Is that so?" asked a voice. Everyone turned to see it was Vegeta. Alley gulped.

"Well then, I suppose you could easily defeat your friend here." He said nastily.

"Maybe." She said folding her arms across her chest. "But I'm not going to unless I have a good reason!" 

"It looks like you'll be staying a while. I'll set up a Guest House for you to stay in." Bulma said. 

In a warehouse somewhere…(got a better location? I'd like to hear it!)

"Now that I have enough 'know-how' to do my job, I'll get to work!"El Peligro (whip cracks) said to himself. "Now let's see…I've already got one, Brock, but I need a plan. These kids aren't gonna be easy to crack…" He turned to a stack of personal records which had *ahem* borrowed from the police. He flipped through them.

"I should really hire someone to do this for me! My nails are gonna chip! Well Ash is out of the question little bastard is too stubborn. Alley…woah! I didn't know she went to military school!! What a bitch!" He racked his brain looking through the 'know-how' he had gathered from his victims. His face lightened up!

"Bingo!"

Back at Bulma's place…

The clock read 3am as Vegeta stormed into the Guest House that Ash, Alley and Misty were staying in.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUPPP!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs. Various yells could be heard from the three bedrooms.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH IT, I SWEAR!" Ash screamed.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Alley screamed.

"GOD DAMNIT!!" Misty screamed.

Within minutes they were ready to train but not before breakfast of course. Misty was wearing a blue jump suit with 'Cerulean Gym' on the shirt. Ash was wearing an Adidas t-shirt and blue tracksuit bottoms. Alley was wearing a Nike shirt, black bottoms and of course, her sunglasses.

"Hurry up!" Vegeta said as he impatiently tapped his foot. They scoffed the food and got ready to do some training.

"Now, according to my brat, this (points to Alley) brat has a black belt in martial arts. So she'll have the upper hand."

"Woohoo!" She exclaimed

"Where did you get that belt?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"At school."

"You went to school?!" Misty asked.

"Yep!" She said with a grin.

"ANYWAY!! Kakarrot told me that he has shown you the basics so this won't take long." He taught them how to control their chi and how to locate others chi. He noticed that Misty was the stronger of the two but Ash had good speed and quick reflexes. Vegeta soon got bored.

"Hey brat!" He bellowed. Alley pointed to herself and he nodded. "I'm bored so I want you to spar with me." He said with his famous pose.

"NANI?!" 

"Oh. Don't tell me you're afraid?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"No. I'm just not as strong as you!" She replied rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Without warning he lunged at her but she screamed and dodged it. From Ash and Misty's POV all they could see was a blur of punches and kicks. **Wow, the brat's good. She's almost got me going SSJ** Vegeta thought to himself. He stopped.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"You have angered me! Go and do something else, I've got to train the rest of these brats!" He said nastily. She looked confused but went out anyway. She bumped into Trunks.

"Hey Mr President!"

"Hi. How come you're not training with Dad?"

"His majesty banished me from the training quarters!" She replied with a smile. Trunks laughed and said he'd see her later.

At Goku's house…

Goku had just finished his LARGE breakfast and was gonna go spar with Vegeta. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. It was Gohan and a very sleepy Pan.

"Morning Dad!" Gohan said cheerfully.

"Morning Gohan! Morning Pan-chan!"

"Morning Grandpa." She replied sleepily. It was summer vacation and her dad had woken her up at 8am. They came over here for breakfast since Videl was sleeping and couldn't make them any.

"So, what brings you hear?" Goku asked but before they could answer their stomachs answered for them. They laughed sheepishly. 

"Pan, why don't you go and find Grandma? I need to talk to Grandpa."

"Okay." As soon as Pan was out of earshot Gohan decided to tell Goku what was bothering him.

"Dad, you know Alley right?"

"Yep. She gets along well with Pan!"

"Well, you promise you won't tell anybody?"

"Sure…"

"One of the doctors I work with was called into Satan Hospital a while back. He told me that Alley was in the hospital for the last six months in a coma!"

"NANI?!" Goku was shocked!! (Is it just me, or do they say that word a lot?)

"Honest. He said that it was a miracle she was alive. Do you really think she should be fighting after that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should try talking to her. Ask her what happened." (I know what you're thinking, this is totally OOC for Goku but he can be serious when he wants to be!)

"Yeah, I'll do that!"

A couple of hours later at Bulma's…

"VEGETAAAA!"

"WHAAAT?"

"I'M GOING SHOPPING I'LL BE BACK LATER!"

"WHATEVER!"

"Humph!" Bulma said as she stormed out. Vegeta was to busy and was waiting for 'Kakarrot' to come and train these brats. Misty's power was increasing rapidly and was almost at his base level. Ash was developing his quick speed and learned how to do the Final Flash. 

Alley was in the guesthouse hacking into some of Team Rocket's files. Trunks had taught her how in order to play a prank when they were younger. She was going into Giovanni's personal files when she stumbled across a file that said: "PERSONAL DIARY".

"Izzy Izzumi, eat your heart out! How convenient! What an idiot leaving it there and labelled like that!" She said rubbing her hands together and licked her lips. She clicked onto it and skipped to a couple of years before she was born.

'19 August – Although I have been ordered to steal rare Pokémon I have grown a taste for intelligence as well. Capsule Corp. has just been declared the richest science company in the world and I intend on taking it.'

"Wow. Bulma had rivals?! Go Bulma!! Go Bulma!!" She said to herself while munching on donuts. She went to the next entry.

'13 September – My plan failed but I have come across valuable information. A psychic. She could prove to be useful. She has alliances with famous trainer Shawn Ketchum.'

There were pointless entries after that. One caught her eye.

'16 July – Psychic pregnant. Attempt to kill her and baby: FAILED.'

Alley almost choked on her food. He was after her even before she was born. She dared to read on. She skipped a few years.

'23 March – Psychic and trainer dead. Bulma and children of the deceased still alive. When they least expect it, I will get them. Only problem is those Saiya-Jins. Our project will soon be complete.'

That's when it dawned on her. "Oh my God!" She ran into the Gravity Room.

"What are you doing here brat?"

"It's Bulma!! The killer's gonna go after her next!"

"NANI?!" (Stop it!)

"He had a grudge against Bulma from long before and now he's after. Where is she?" Alley cried nearly in tears. Vegeta tightened his fist before flying off to go find Bulma. Ash and Misty just stood in awe.

"Come on!" Ash said. 

"What?" Misty asked.

"We gotta go help him!"

"Really?"

"Yes!! This our fight too!"

"Correction Ash. Your fight." Misty said indicating Ash and Alley.

"Listen, we don't have time for this. Alley, try and find Trunks tell him to come find Vegeta. I'm gonna go after him."

"NO!"

"Yes, you may have the skill to help but I've got the experience, okay! Misty you can do whatever the hell you like!" With that he flew off after Vegeta. Alley gave a death glare to Misty and left her standing in the Gravity room.

Downtown…

Bulma was standing face to face with El Peligro (whip cracks). She was trembling but still had the guts to ask him…

"Who the hell are you?"

"That really shouldn't be worrying you right now, Bulma."

"How did you know my name?"

"I have been sent here to borrow some information from you."

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"Because they're too damn predictable! (In a squeaky voice) Who are you? What are you gonna do to me? Pick something interesting will ya?"

"My husband's gonna kick your ass!"

"Better. I wasn't expecting that (!)." As if on cue, Vegeta flew down and stood protectively in front of Bulma.

"What do you think your doing?" Vegeta snarled.

"I should be asking you that question. Have you seen your hair lately? Hello!"

"My hair is none of your importance! You'll regret to mess with my wife you bastard!"

"Oh, really?" Vegeta powered up into SSJ and charged at him but El Peligro (whip cracks) simply just swatted him away like a fly. Shocked, Vegeta got up in a fight stance when Ash dropped by. El Peligro (whip cracks) smiled. 

"Ah. Here's the next person on my 'list of things to kill'! But of course I'm not going to kill you, just need some info."

"Info…" Ash said to himself. "Vegeta!" He looked over at him; surprised he called him by his name. "Take Bulma and get her at a safe distance!"

"No. I want to fight!"

"That is exactly what he wants! I'll explain but just get her out of here. I'm serious!" He knew that Bulma's safety was the most important thing to him at the moment so he flew off. Ash stood there waiting for him to make his move. El Peligro (whip cracks) lunged at him and grabbed him by the neck. An idea popped into his head.

"Alright. If you're going to kill me at least let me know what you're planning, as a last request." Ash croaked. 

"Well, I'm a good sport so okay. An enemy of yours set me free from my resting place. He said he wanted revenge against you, your friends and that woman. As thanks for setting me free I said I'd do it for him. I have the ability to make a copy of people's knowledge and memories. So everything they know I automatically know. But the process drains energy out of people. I tend to use this knowledge to avenge the guy who set me free!"

"Nice plan!"

"Thank you! I thought so! But now I must kill you!" But before he could SSJ Trunks came crashing in and kicked El Peligro (whip cracks) in the neck, which caused him to drop Ash. Trunks then kicked him in the stomach causing blood to come out of his mouth.El Peligro (whip cracks) stumbled back from Trunks and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"This is far from over!" He yelled as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Alley rushed to Ash.

"Are you okay?" She said with a worried voice, this was too much of a Déjà vu for her!

"Yeah. Nothing but a bruised ego!" He said with a grin.

"That was freaky! Hey, I thought you said my dad was going to be here!" Trunks said.

"He took your mom home."

"Oh, I guess we'd better call everybody to our house and tell them what you guys found out." Trunks said as they flew back to the capsule corp. Alley was relieved that Ash was alive but there was something that wasn't right. If he wanted to kill Ash why didn't he? This was his perfect chance and he blew it! As they drew closer to their destination she remembered the last words her mother had said to her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Alley?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I just want you to know, whenever you need me, all you have to do is will me and I'll be there." Alley was confused but nodded all the same.

**END FLASHBACK**

These thoughts flushed through her mind.

"I'm willing ya Mom. But I'm getting no response!" She said to herself.

# Bulma's…

"Are you sure you're okay Mom?" Trunks asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She replied. Ash, Alley, Trunks and Bulma were waiting for everybody to turn up for the meeting. The door opened and the Son family entered. Gohan was about to talk to Alley but his daughter beat him to it. Pan's face lighted up when she saw Alley.

"Alley!!" She said as she hugged her.

"Good to see you Pan-chan! How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Alley, could I speak with you for a moment?" Gohan asked.

"Sure." He led her off to the kitchen with Pan following unnoticeably. 

"I don't want to be nosy and I'll understand if you think that this is none of my business but…"

"But what?"

"How come you were in a coma?"

"_(Gasps)_ How did you know?"

"I work with some of the doctors at the hospital."

"Okay. Do you promise not to tell anybody unless you really have to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, don't freak out, but I got shot."

"NANI?! (Getting annoyed here!) When did this happen? Who did it?"

"It happened when we faced up against the guy who's linked up with this whole thing."

"Who did it?" Gohan asked again. Pan couldn't believe her ears!

"It was Ash." Gohan felt his chi rising.

"I don't believe it! He's supposed to be your friend!"

"Calm down, Gohan-san! I'm alright now! Let's go see if everybody is here." She said as Pan made a run back to the living room. Gohan and Alley walked in and everyone was staring at Gohan. He remembered that his chi had risen.

"He he he. I tripped!" He said which caused everyone to give him funny looks. Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta had come. Everyone was seated and waiting for Ash to tell the story although he was completely oblivious to that fact and Alley pinched him.

"Ow! Okay!!! To make a long story short Giovanni has been after Alley and me for the last five years but for completely different reasons. We recently found out that he had killed my dad and Alley's mom, also he told us that he was an alien from another planet that had come to take samples of DNA to create some sort of being that would come here and take over the planet. He died but I guess another one of his kind came to take on what he hadn't finished." He paused expecting some questions but seeing none he stopped. Alley picked up where he left off.

"When I found the Team Rocket files he wrote down all of his plans. He wanted Bulma's intelligence and now he wants my powers, or at least what I have of them. He also knows that there are Saiya-Jins here and they will fight. That's why this thing is being created in the first place." She looked around to see if any one had any questions.

"How did you find the files?" Goten asked with a grin.

"On the Internet." She replied nonchalantly. 

"But you can't find that sort of information on the Internet." He said, grin getting bigger.

"Okay, I hacked into it!"

"Where did you learn how hack?" Pan asked innocently.

"At school, by mistake."

"But I thought that Trunks taught you that time he got bad grades and he needed someone else to break into the files." Goten said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Goten!" Trunks said.

"TRUNKS!!!" His parents screamed as he sweat dropped.

"We can deal with this later! Right now we need to focus on the matter at hand!" Gohan said saving Trunks from his parents.

"Well, all we can do right now is train and get on with our lives as normal. If he wants a fight, we'll be ready." Goku said.

"You know, we must be getting really crazy if Goku is becoming the voice of reason!" Krillin said to Piccolo, which caused him to smirk. So it was agreed, they would continue with life as normal and train like they usually did.

As this part draws to a close the plot thickens. Why did Misty freak out? 

Vegeta: Better be good!

NN: It will be! Mr SSJ

Vegeta: Pitiful human.

Find out in part three! To make this more interesting you could review and tell me what to improve! Hint, hint, hint!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Aftershock of an Attempted Murder.Part 3.

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that I didn't make up. If you try to sue me good luck trying to find any money. I'm broke! This is the longest part so far!!!

A/N: Thanks to Shagati2 who helped along with this fic!!

Last time Ash and Misty continued training with Vegeta, Gohan was worrying about Alley, Alley had hacked into Team Rocket's computer and our villain had tried to attack Bulma. With a little ingenuity, Ash got the full plan from him and Trunks came to save him. Okay, enough from me! Alley then explained everything she knew to the rest of the gang.

Trunks would soon be the President of the Capsule Corp so this was his last summer that he would have free. He had few pranks he hadn't dared to do before but now was the perfect time to do them, especially with the guests. He decided his first victim would be Alley.

"Hey Alley?"

"What?"

"I'm bored, so do you wanna spar?"

"Not really. I'm still trying to find some more files that might help us."

"Please?" He asked giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, don't you think you're a little old to be playing pranks?"

"Wha…what are you talking about?" He said trying to hide his disbelief.

"Don't play dumb. You're most probably gonna turn the gravity in the Gravity Room on high and leave me there until your dad comes and yells at me for playing with it!" She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"No of course not he, he, he! Don't you trust me Alley?" He said pouting his lips. She walked into the living room where Goten, Pan and Bra were waiting for Trunks. 

"Aw, come on!" He pleaded.

"NO! The last time you said that I should trust you and my hair looked like someone had decked the frickin halls, you kidnapped Bra's dolls and held them for ransom, you locked Pan in the basement and took Goten's clothes when he took a shower in gym class!"

"Well…it prepared them for real life!"

"No it didn't! It just prepared them for the mental hospital!!!" Trunks was about to respond but he noticed that Goten, Pan and Bra were giving him stares of death. He gulped.

"You knew they were here, didn't you?"

"I'm psychic, aren't I? Now those training lessons of yours will come in use!" She said as she laughed and sat down to watch the show. He looked around to see three angry part Saiya-Jins coming closer and closer.

"YOU ARE VERY CRUEL TRUNKS!!" Pan said through her teeth.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WALK HOME IN YOUR BIRTHDAY SUIT FROM SCHOOL!!!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed as they got into a cartoon-like scramble with Trunks screaming for mercy every so often. Alley laughed until her face turned red.

"Oh! I suppose my getting beaten up is amusing!" Trunks said pissed off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" She howled.

"Sheesh Alley, you laugh like a hyena!" Trunks said exasperated as he got up. 

"Well I don't embarrass as easily as you do!!"

"You don't, eh? We'll just see about that!"

"Oh, is that a challenge I smell?"

"NOOOOOO!!! I may be sneaky but I'm not stupid!" Trunks said.

"If you're so bored why don't you watch TV?" Pan asked.

"Because nothing interesting comes on. Just a bunch of pathetic people crying over nothing."

"You sound just like your father!" Goten added with a grin. Trunks blushed and went to turn on the TV. The TV was switched onto a news channel. Alley looked at the TV with a shocked face.

"Turn it up." She said, every word exploding with fear.

"_(TV)_ I'm standing here on Mandarin Island where the 'Cloaked Executioner' as tabloids have dubbed him has stuck again. An elderly couple were killed earlier today; the police have refused to issue their names. Although police say that this attack and the other two attacks have links to Dr. Natalie Kaishi who was mysteriously murdered eight years ago. Police are still looking for the only known relative alive who could be of some help to catching him. This is Sarah Johnson, CNN news, Mandarin Island."

"Oh my God. I don't believe it!" Alley said looking as if she might faint any minute. She felt her heart drop to her stomach, a million questions running through her head, hiding her tear-filled eyes behind her sunglasses.

"Alley, do you know those people?" Bra asked.

"Yeah, they were my grandparents. Oh, this is going to far! When I get my hands on this person I swear I will ring his neck until it looks like a Twizzler!" She said clenching her fists.

"Alley, I'm so sorry." Pan said.

"I've got to go! They need me there."

"Woah! Calm down, you need to be calm before you go anywhere!" Goten said.

"What's the matter?" Ash said coming in to the living room. He had just come back from visiting his mom and Brock in the hospital.

"It's Nana and Gramps. He got them Ash, they're dead!" Alley said on the boarder of going into hysterics.

"Oh no. I…can't believe it! Why would he get them they didn't do anything!" Ash exclaimed his anger rising by the second. He couldn't believe it, first his mom, then his best friend and now this.

"I don't know. But the police are going to look for me to ask questions so I'd better go to them. Just to be on the safe side."

"Okay, I'll come to. Let me just grab my jacket."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Trunks asked.

"I will be. As soon as I get that son of a _(sees Bra and Pan looking at her)_ bad man. _(Whispers to Trunks) _Gohan and Vegeta would kill me if they learnt that from me." 

# Alley's house, Mandarin Island…

Ash and Alley arrived a couple of hours later. They were asked to wait around until the reporters had left. Officer Jenny led them into a hut where the police were working and told them to wait for the Inspector. The inspector walked in, he was wearing a long trench coat, white button up shirt and blue trousers. Ash and Alley were quite tall but this man was humongous and over shadowed them. He shook their hands and told them to take a seat.

"My name is Inspector Surge and I will be handling this case." (That would be why he's so big. SUUURGE! ^_^) He creased his forehead and continued.

"I am going to ask you a few procedure questions Miss Kaishi and maybe ask you later Mr Ketchum. Now, I understand that you have been travelling this past year on Pokémon training."

"Well, not the whole year but most of it." She answered.

"How was your relationship with your grandparents?"

"Great. We were really close."

"So, you have no grudges against them?"

"No, of course not! Why would I?"

"When was the last time you called them?"

"A few days ago."

"Okay, how do you know the other two victims?"

"Well, Diane is Ash's mom and Brock is Ash's friend."

"We have reason to believe that this could be linked to your mother's death. Do you have any comments on that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"We also have reason to believe that Team Rocket is involved, after all they killed your father."

"NANI?!!" She screamed. (Okay, getting a little afraid…)

"You didn't know that?" He asked. (Idiot.)

"No."

"I'm sorry. He was gunned down in broad daylight at his law firm."

"I can't be of much help when it comes to my father. My mom didn't talk about him that much. I can see why." She said her voice becoming quieter. "Wow. My dad was a lawyer. Guess that's why I can come up with those speeches at the right times." She said with a slight smile. Ash looked over at Alley. She was wearing those same sunglasses again. Always hiding herself behind them never showing any emotion. It's just stylish she had told him on occasion but he knew that it was more than that. She hid herself in those glasses and although it was just an inanimate object it was the only way she could keep the past hidden. Every time she looked in the mirror she didn't see her reflection, just a memory of a dead person.

"I'm sorry to ask this but it's regulation. Where were you this morning?"

"I was in Japan."

"Okay. Thanks for your time, we'll keep you posted." He said showing them the way out. They walked to the car.

"Alley, are you alright?"

"No. I fell like I'm under a curse or something. My whole family is dead and all because of some stupid aliens. _(Puts on a stupid voice)_ Oh look at me, I've been watching too many cartoons and now I want to take over the Earth!"

"Listen to me. You're not under a curse and this not your fault."

"But now you're involved and I don't want to lose you too Ash. I don't want you to die! I'd never forgive myself if you did."

"Hey, I'm not gonna die! There's nothing to worry about!" He said as he held her in his arms trying to calm her down.

"You're the only family I have left." She whispered.

# Bulma's…

"So now she's gone there to see the police." Goten said as he filled his big brother in. Gohan nodded, as he was deep in thought.

"Poor Alley. She was right."

"What do you mean Gohan?" Trunks asked. The three of them were at Gohan's house trying to figure out what to do next.

"It all started when her mother died. Eventually all her relatives were being killed one by one. Soon it was only her and her grandparents. She told me that they would not rest until every single one of her family was dead. I thought she was just upset."

"I thought we had it bad! At least we have our families." Trunks said sadly.

"Well she has Ash at least." Gohan said.

"What, is he her boyfriend or something?" Goten asked somewhat jealously. 

"No just close friends. Why, are you jealous?" Gohan asked slyly.

"NO!"

"Yes he is. He has a big crush on her!" Trunks said laughing.

"TRUNKS YOU BAKA!" Goten screeched.

"Oh! So it is true!" Gohan said making Goten blush an interesting shade of red.

"Shut up!"

"Goten likes Alley! Goten likes Alley! Goten likes Alley! Goten likes Alley!" Trunks says getting louder. Goku came in, fresh from a spar with Vegeta. He heard what Trunks was saying, laughed and joined in.

"Goten likes Alley! Goten likes Alley! Goten likes Alley! Goten likes Alley! Goten likes Alley! Goten likes Alley!" They both sang.

"DAD!" Goten said turning redder. They laughed and eventually stopped. CRASH!! Someone had thrown something through the window.

"I didn't do it!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Yes he did! I saw him!" Goten exclaimed.

"Oh grow up you two!" Gohan said as he went to go see what was thrown. It was a note attached to a shoe. The note read:

_'I would have attached this to a brick but that would have been too obvious! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Anyway, since you guys love fighting so much I was thinking of a challenge. A free-for-all if you will. Where and when you say? An abandoned island about three miles off the east coast of Japan tomorrow at three pm, I need to work on my tan! So be there or I'LL COME GET YOU!!_

_ _

_Bye_

# El Peligro'

"Boys, we officially have a deadline." Gohan said as the others went over the note. They told everyone and Vegeta was the only one who seemed pleased. The notes that were sent to Misty, Alley and Ash were different to the one Gohan got. First off, it wasn't chucked through a window, it was sent by mail. No stamp so that meant it was delivered personally and they each had one. Misty's one read:

'You never know who you can trust in this world. Your so-called friend Alley has lied and so has your boyfriend. They haven't been telling you everything. So I ask you this, whom do you trust? When all your friends turn against you the only person you can trust is a stranger, and no one is stranger than me. I've given you a deadline, tomorrow at three pm on an island three miles off the east coast of Japan. That's how much time you have to decide who's side your on. I mean did it ever occur to you that I might be saving this world and they might be stopping me? Who can you trust?

El Peligro'

However Ash and Alley's were identical:

'Hello!! This is one of the guys who have been destroying your lives! Mad? Angry? Ready to kick some butt? Good because tomorrow at three pm I will be doing just that. Kicking your butt! Although I don't see how, I mean what can you do to me that someone else hasn't already tried? This is going to be the one time where the kids lose and die! That should put you in your place!! Oh and if you don't show I will blow up the world!! No, that's too predictable. Instead I will make the world suffer a fate worse than death. The others will fill you in on where to go. 

_ _

# El Peligro'

# At Gohan's house…

Gohan was sitting in his living room thinking hard. It had been years since their last battle, he finally thought that his family was safe but now this new guy…He thought to himself how it would have been if Ash and Alley hadn't defeated that other guy this would have been much worse. He remembered the days when he was a kid and his mother used to yell at his father from taking him away from his studies. He laughed to himself and saw that he was in the same position as his father. He loved his wife and his daughter and would rather die then let anything happen to them, he finally understood why. Videl saw that something was bothering Gohan, she went up to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked him.

"Videl, you do know that I love you and Pan more than anything in the world, right?"

"Of course sweetie. And we love you too!" She said.

"Good. I just wanted you to know that." Videl looked at her husband strangely but hugged him tighter.

# At Bulma's…

"This is unbelievable! What a bastard!" Ash said enraged. Alley was sitting on the couch thinking. Her face lit up, she had an idea.

"Ash, I'm going out."

"Are you crazy? The last thing I need is you getting yourself hurt!"

"I have an idea you'll have to trust me on this one!"

"Why do you always say that?"

"Because it's part of my persona. Ciao!" She said as she flew off in a flash. 

"Be careful." Ash muttered. 

"I hope you're home Sabrina!" Alley said as she headed for Saffron city.

# Goku's…

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi, but we have no other choice!!" Goku protested.

"It's always the same story Goku!! Always dragging my boys off into some battle!!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"You just don't understand." Goku said.

"OH! _I_ DON'T UNDERSTAND!! WELL MAYBE YOU CAN EXPLAIN IT TO ME!! HMM, SON GOKU!!" Chi-Chi demanded. Goku was a little taken back, his wife had never called him by his full name in ages. He swallowed and proceeded.

"Well, if we don't fight then this guy will destroy the Earth and everyone will die."

"So you care about everyone else except your own family?!!"

"No. I do care about you and our boys!!"

"Well then why are you always putting them in danger?"

"That is an unfair question Chich!!" She smiled inwardly that he called her 'Chich'. He continued. "The only reason why I save the world is because I don't want some crazy lunatic coming and taking over the world and then killing you!! Okay, I don't want to be separated from you!"

"Aw, Goku! That's so sweet!" She said embracing him. **Even when I live to be a hundred I'll still never understand women!** Goku thought to himself.

It was night at the Briefs residence. Everyone had long gone to sleep, there were arguments, cursing and blowing up of chairs (guess who) but everyone had still managed to sleep peacefully, except Ash, Misty and Alley. Ash was tossing and turning in his bed thinking about his mom and Brock.

"I'll get them for this don't worry mom, Brock. I'll get them." He muttered in his sleep as he mocked punched someone. Misty was, however, in a different situation.

"We have to go save the world! People are dying! This is all too much! I'm 17 goddamnit! I should be Pokémon training. The most thing I should be worrying about is losing a Pokémon battle…" She murmured. Alley was also having some sleeping problems.

"I still don't understand…why do I have all the powers…whoever trusted me with them must have been smoking something screwy…" She mumbled. Soon all three of them drifted off into a deep sleep.

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

"Where am I?" Alley asked as she gathered in her surroundings. She looked up and saw that the sky was pink. She was standing on the ground, or so she thought. The floor was actually cloud based, if fact that was all she could see for miles. She glanced around and saw Ash and Misty at the other side. 

"Hey guys!" She called out to them. Ash and Misty hurried over to her.

"Do you know what this place is?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure. One question though, is the sky supposed to be that colour?" Ash asked as he looked up. Alley glanced around and in the distance she could see a bunch of trees and a large green man leaning on one of them. She pointed him out to the other two.

"Look over there!" She exclaimed. The other two looked and had 'I don't believe it' looks on their faces.

"Piccolo's brother?" Misty asked which made Alley giggle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are now officially out of Kansas." Ash said as they drew closer to the green man. He looked down at them and snorted.

"What do you want?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me what we're doing here! Cause I'm kind of beginning to think that I've had a little too much caffeine." Misty explained.

"Silly humans. You have been called here now because your mind is the most open now." He said as he pulled an apple from the tree and bit into it. Ash decided that he would try a different approach.

"_(British/Indian accent)_ I'm not sure I quite get you, my old fruity!" He said through the corner of his mouth. (Points for anyone who can tell me which show that quote is from. ^_^)

"Aw, ain't that cute? BUT IT'S WROOOOOOOONNNGGGGG!!!!!" He screamed. Alley tried another approach.

"WASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" 

Alley exclaimed.

"Be quiet!!!! You have been willed here. To help stop a great tragedy." He replied spitting apple pieces at her while talking.

"Disgusting much? I don't understand what you're saying so why don't you cut the riddles Yoda Jr. and give it to me in plain English!" Misty cried.

"You have been willed here."

"You already said that!" Ash yelled.

"Your wills have been answered."

"What will? I'm not dead! Am I?" Alley asked.

"Your wills have been answered." He said again before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"WAIT!! I'm really not liking this world!" Misty said as she stormed off. 

"Wait up Misty!" Ash yelled as he and Alley ran after her.

"Wait a second, I don't even know where I'm storming off to!" She said as she flopped down. She felt the ground beneath her slowly disappearing. Ash grabbed onto her hands but he went slipping in too. Alley held onto his feet but she was pulled in also.

"LET ME BE THE FIRST ONE TO SAY OOOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!" Ash screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty screamed.

"HEEELLLLPPP!! I MIGHT AS WELL TRY MY LUCK!! HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOO!! NO GO? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Alley screamed.

They fell with a thump on to the ground. Surprisingly, they were still alive.

"Ow, my ass!" Alley cried as she got off of Ash and Misty.

"Alyson Samantha Kaishi, what have I told you about language like that?" A voice came from behind her. Alley looked as though someone had told her Vegeta lost all his hair. She slowly turned around to see her mother standing in front of her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, it's me dear." Alley ran to her mom and gave her a bear hug. Ash's mouth hung wide open and Misty looked at the two as if they had just gone crazy.

"Hello Ash. It's good to see you!" Natalie said.

"Hey Aunt Nat." He replied. 

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here." Natalie started. Alley's eyes went wide.

"Wait a sec? If you're here then that means…aw man! I really wanted to watch Friends tonight! Why did I have to go and die for? Ross was gonna bleach his teeth!!" Alley said. Misty and Ash face faulted.

"_(Laughs)_ You always did have your father's sense of humour!" Natalie replied. "Well there are lots of questions that you've been asking yourselves so I'll just explain and any additional questions you can ask me at the end. First off. You're not dead, just dreaming. This is the only way I can contact you from this dimension. Another thing is, you have been chosen to help save the world because you three were born with a unique ability. There is a part of your brain, which most human beings don't normally use, that enables you to catch on to anything as quick as possible. This power has been opened up for Alley because of the psychic powers she inherited from her grandfather. This is also why you have been able to master the attacks that you have been taught. This would have normally took you at least three years and that's of constant training and doing nothing else."

"WOW!" The three teens exclaimed.

"That's right kids, wow."

"Is that why I could learn karate so quick at school?" Alley asked.

"Yes."

"Oh! That kinda makes me feel sorry for the other kids in my class. They tried so hard and all because they used the wrong part of their brain!"

"I think she's using her wrong part right now!" Ash said which made Alley give him the Look. 

"Okay, I've got one. Why is Misty so mad at us for?" Ash asked. Misty gave him an evil look and Natalie blushed.

"Well…you see…um…how can I put this?" She said as she tried to get the right words out. She decided to whisper it in Ash's ear. He blushed as well. Alley waved her hands in defense.

"I think I get the message!" Alley said.

"ANYWAYS!!! That green man said that we've been sent to stop a great tragedy, what tragedy?" Misty asked.

"I'll show you." She said as she waved her hand and a big screen TV and four easy chairs appeared. They sat down and Natalie turned on the TV. It showed the Z Fighters being held by an invisible force, badly beaten up. Trunks was unconscious on the floor and Goten was suffering from a wound that looked like he was shot by a cannon. Over towering them was El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ laughing like a maniac.

"Now the world is mine for the taking!" The TV turns off.

"What? How did that happen?" Ash asked.

"Well, Gohan and Goku didn't want you, Misty Alley and Pan to go. You four were essential to the fight but sadly you weren't there. You must convince Gohan and Goku otherwise or else everything is doomed."

"Wait, that thingy can show the future?" Alley asked.

"Yes, it can." Natalie replied.

"Can you show me who Pan's gonna marry? Just out of curiosity!" 

"Alright. But you can't tell her or the groom." She switched on the TV to show Pan's wedding. The shot went from Pan's smiling face to the guests. You could see Videl, Chi-Chi and Bulma crying, Vegeta scowling, the Sons beaming with pride, Bra was the Maid-of-Honour and Alley was a bridesmaid. The shot panned to the groom's face.

"OHMIGOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WOW! Well stick an exclamation mark on me and call me surprised!!! Gohan must have kicked his ass when he found out!!" Alley exclaimed.

"Wow!" was all Ash could say.

"Aw, she made such a pretty bride! Ashy, do you think we'll ever have a wedding like that?" Misty asked sweetly.

"One thing at a time, sweetie." Ash replied as he nervously sweat dropped.

"Damn, now I owe Piccolo fifty bucks!"

"Alley!" Natalie cried.

"Sorry!"

"Before you go." She went up to Alley and took off her sunglasses. "There. Now you don't have to hide those beautiful eyes anymore. Why did you anyway?"

"Because every time I look inside the mirror, I see your reflection. Not my own." She said looking somewhat sad.

"Alley, I'll always be a part of you. Just remember this wasn't your fault." The atmosphere around them started to swirl round.

"You're waking up now. 'Bye!" Natalie called out.

"'Bye, bye!" Alley cried.

"Farewell!" Misty cried.

"Auf Wiedersen!"Ash cried.

**END DREAM SEQUENCE**

Alley woke up to see that it was morning. She smiled to herself as she got up for breakfast. She ran into Goten in the kitchen.

"You scared me!!"

"Gomen."

"I just had the weirdest dream. Although it wasn't a dream!"

"Huh?"

"My mom was speaking to me telepathically!"

"NANI?!! (STOP IT!!!) What did she say?"

"Just stuff. She did tell me who Pan is going to marry though!"

"Really? I'd never thought I'd see the day when my niece got married!"

"Well you will, seeing as you're the best man!"

"NANI?! (Do these people have death wish or something?) That means that…"

"Yup!"

"Wow! I feel angry yet at the same time happy! Gohan's gonna kick his ass! Wait a sec!! Damn, now I owe Piccolo fifty bucks!"

"Me too!" There was a silence. Goten breathed in and out and finally decided to tell her how he felt.

"Alley?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…I…um…you see…the thing is…" He stuttered while changing his position every two seconds.

  
"You know, you're awfully cute when you're nervous." She whispered into his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow!"

"_(Laughs)_ Thanks!" She walked back into the house to get changed. When she came back out, Goten was still standing there. She giggled to herself and didn't see one of Vegeta's weights lying on the floor. She tripped and went flying but Goten caught her. She gazed up and looked into his eyes as he looked into hers.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you." She said as his lips drew closer to hers and they met in a deep kiss. They stayed like that until they heard a noise and quickly pulled apart.

"Heh! Don't let me interrupt!" Trunks said slyly. They both blushed.

# About twelve 'o' clock in the afternoon…

"Who does he think he is?!" Ash shouted loudly.

"Calm down Ash!" Misty said.

"How can I calm down? The least he could have done was give us more time to train!"

"With all due respect Ash, he's a villain. He doesn't want us to become stronger so we can beat him! Duh!" Alley said. 

"Well, we've got a couple of hours. We better get going." Krillin said.

"Finally." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Is everybody here?" Vegeta asked getting more impatient.

"Yes!" Pan said.

"That reminds me. Pan, Alley, Ash and Misty you're not going." Goku told them.

"But why?" They all wined loudly making Piccolo cringe.

"Because you don't have enough skills to deal with this. We've seen what he can do and we don't think it's safe for you to go." Gohan said using his father voice.

"But he said if all of us don't show he'll blow up stuff!" Alley countered.

"Aw come on. Let them go!" Goten joined.

"Please Gohan, let our people go!" Trunks said overdramatically while tugging on Gohan's sleeve. Gohan sighed.

"Alright. But you can't fight unless we tell you to!"

"Woohoo!" They yelled as they high-fived each other.

"Now I remember why kids annoy me." Piccolo said rubbing his ears.

They flew to the island. Of course Goku was a lot faster than everyone else and he kept getting impatient for them to catch up.

"SHUT UP KAKARROT!!! YOU THIRD CLASS BAKA!!! STOP WHINING LIKE A PATHETIC HUMAN CHILD!!!" Vegeta shouted.

"Sorry!" Goku said rubbing his head behind his back. Trunks could see that his dad was annoyed by whining and smiled like his father.

"I'm tired." He whined. All the other kids got the gist and started too.

"Are we there yet?" Pan asked.

"I'm hungry!" Goten whined.

"Stop flying so fast!" Alley winged.

"I feel dizzy!" Ash said.

"My head hurts!" Misty moaned.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR FOOD HOLES?!! I'M TIRED OF ALL THIS WHINING!!!" Vegeta screeched. All the kids started laughing much to Vegeta's annoyance. About an hour of flying and they were there. They looked at their surroundings.

"Doesn't this place look like Fantasy Island?" Gohan asked.

"Thank you!" Krillin exclaimed. 

"So glad you could make it!" They turned around to see El Peligro _(whip cracks)_. Everyone got into his or her fighting stances. 

"Pan, Alley. Go hide behind those trees." Gohan said. 

"Why?" They both winged causing Piccolo to cringe again.

"Pan, you're too young and we don't know what he's capable of. Alley, we both know you're in no condition to fight after what you've been through!" Gohan said causing the others to have suspicious looks.

"Gohan-san, I told you I'm fine!"

"No you're not! You've just come out of a coma and I don't think you're in any condition to fight!"

"But…"

"No buts just do it!" Pan and Alley both did what they were told, fighting the urge to say Nike.

"Let's do this!" Vegeta cried.

I think I'll leave it here. Will the foretold come true? Will Alley and Pan be able to help? Find out in the next part. Review please!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Aftershock of an Attempted Murder.Part 4.

Disclaimer: See the other parts. I'm not bothered right now.

A/N: I'm not even bothered to do a recap!!!

Everyone stood in his or her fighting stances but no one seemed to make the first move. Goku decided to step in.

"Tell us why you threaten our planet." He called to the man in robes.

"I was just so bored I thought it might be interesting to get into a fight with the remains of an extinct race!" He mocked. Vegeta was angered by his words more than anyone, after all, he was the Prince of the Saiya-Jins and no one should mock his race whether it was extinct or not. He lunged towards El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ trying to knock him out with one blow. As he was about to make the connection, his target disappeared and reappeared behind him. Vegeta's patience was wearing thin.

"FINAL FLASH!" He screamed but El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ just dodged it. Everyone watched with amazement as El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ dodged all of Vegeta's attacks.

"It's like he knows everything that Vegeta's throwing at him in advance!" Gohan commented. That was all it took to trigger a memory in Ash's head.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ah. Here's the next person on my 'list of things to kill'! But of course I'm not going to kill you, just need some info."

"Info…" Ash said to himself.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ohmigosh! He does!! He must have got to some of your other friends that have fought against Vegeta and know his attacks!" Ash exclaimed. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ stopped and started applauding.

"Bravo! Bravo! I'm actually quite surprised that you got that Ash!"

"Who did you get?" Misty asked.

"Do the names Yamcha, Tien, Chouzu, Master Roshi, Buu and Ubuu ring a bell?"

"Eh no." Trunks said Phoebe style. The Z senshi lunged for him and tried their luck. Goku aimed a kick at him but El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ disappeared and the kick hit Piccolo in the face. Stunned, Piccolo wiped the blood away and aimed a punch at El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ but to no avail. Everyone was getting extremely pissed so they decided to think up a plan.

"We could fuse." Trunks said. They knew that Gotenks was usually a last resort but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"FUSION…HA!" They shouted and in a flash of light Gotenks appeared in front of them doing his usual pose.

"I am Gotenks and I will defeat you!" He said in his double voice. He charged up against El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ and landed quite a few kicks. Gotenks was hit in the stomach causing the wind to get knocked out of him but quickly recovered.

"You're not getting out that easily! KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" Gotenks screamed as he threw the Kamehameha at El Peligro _(whip cracks)_. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ put his hands in front of him to try and block the shot.

"He's not actually thinking of blocking that is he?" Krillin asked sceptically but no one answered him. What they had seen so far was unbelievable and they still didn't know what he was capable of. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ planted his feet firmly on the ground ready to catch the Kamehameha. He blocked the shot well but it was still pushing him back. He finally charged up a chi ball and deflected the shot. It went hurdling right towards Gotenks and hit him sending him charging towards the ground at great speed. As the smoke cleared on the ground lay Goten and Trunks badly bruised and bleeding, they were both unconscious. 

"Unbelievable!! He actually caused Goten and Trunks to defuse!!" Gohan said with shock in his voice. 

"I've had enough of you El Peligro _(whip cracks)_! This ends right now!!" Krillin screamed. He put his arm in the air. "DISTRUCTO DISC…ENGAGE!" He screamed as the Distructo Disc hurled towards El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ but he just grinned. (That's right, I only have access to the NA version of DBZ. No tapes, no fansubs, nothing!! All because I live in the UK! -_-)

"Time to catch the Frisbee!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ said cockily. He turned his hand into a blade and cut the Distructo Disc in half.

"NANI?!!" Everyone screamed. (NOOOOOOOOOO!) Gohan put his fingers underneath his chin and 'hmm'ed while everyone was wiggin over what had just happened.

"I can't believe it!! The Distructo Disc can cut through anything!! I don't understand this!" Goku cried. Gohan walked over to where Goten and Trunks were but was stopped short by a blast.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender but if you don't. Hey it's your funeral!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ said smugly.

"Like hell we'll surrender! You can't do anything to us that we already don't know about!" Vegeta shouted. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ formed his hands as if he were shaping a ball. A small chi ball formed in his hand and was growing larger. 

"SUPREME GUN FIRE!!!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ screamed as the blast headed for the Z senshi. Ash hurled himself and Misty out of the way before the enormous attack hit them. The blast was big enough to devour the whole Z senshi and as hard as they tried to block it they wouldn't be able to hold it much longer.

"We need to move out of the way. This blast has damaged us pretty badly and we won't be able to fight him after this!" Gohan choked out. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ decided to turn up the juice and added extra energy to the blast.

"Oh no!" Pan screamed. As the smoke cleared the Z senshi were standing with their hands above their heads. They all looked up expecting the blast to be hitting them but saw nothing but the sky.

"Oookay!" Piccolo said confused.

"What the hell?" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ asked himself, letting his guard down long enough so that Goku and Gohan could do a double attack on him. Goku kicked and punched as did Gohan but El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ kept dodging their attacks. Piccolo was grinding his teeth and couldn't bear it any longer. He also went to go take a shot at El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ with Krillin close behind. Unlike the others, Vegeta was trying to work out a strategy seeing that El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ was whipping their butts (literally and figuratively!) His face lit up as if an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head.

"Hey brats!" He said motioning for Ash and Misty to come. "He hasn't gotten to anybody who knows your fighting styles, so as much as it kills me to say this…"

"What?" Ash asked, although he knew what Vegeta was going to say but he just wanted to hear it from the 'Saiya-Jin Prince'.

"We need your help." Vegeta said defeated. He felt as though his ego was the size of a cornflake instead of the same size as the world. Vegeta looked at the fight and could see that they were getting tired. Goku had gone SSJ 3 and Gohan had gone SSJ 2. He knew that they couldn't last much longer out there. He waved his hand to give them permission to enter the fight. They zipped across to the scene. Son Goku was worn out, as was his son and his two friends. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ managed a final chi blast knocking them about three feet away. He laughed as he watched the greatest warriors in the Universe fall under his hands. He felt an emotion that he hadn't felt ever since he was a child. (He was a child?!) He let out an evil laugh that was so evil it could strike fear in the heart of a normal man. He was so engrossed in his laughter that he didn't see the foot connect with his jaw. He crashed into a rock. He got up and rubbed his head, his vision cleared and he could see two figures in front of him.

"You!" He spat out in disgust.

"What's the matter? Did you think you could get rid of us that easily?" Misty asked smugly as she powered up. Ash followed her example. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ was shocked that their power could increase so much in such a short amount of time. Ash and Misty both lunged towards him and attacked him with a flurry of kick and punches, which had great impact on him. Ash and Misty rose up into the air to try their final attacks.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!!!" Ash and Misty screamed. The attack blasted El Peligro _(whip cracks)_. Again, everyone waited until the smoke cleared. Vegeta's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his eyes. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ was standing there, still alive, hardly phased. The only remotely bad thing that happened to him was that his robes were slightly shredded. He dusted himself off as he got up.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! DAMNIT!! WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD?" Ash shouted with a rage neither Misty nor Alley had ever seen him possess.

"Do you want the long version or the short?" He asked with a grin.

"Whichever. We have the time." Gohan asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I was testing you. Seeing if you were giving your all before I gave mine. You see I'm not even at a fraction of my true power yet!"

"NANI?!" Everyone shouted. (Seems to be a popular phrase with these guys today. ^_^;;)

"Yes it's true. I have been taking you on a wild goose chase. But, you know, I'm looking around and seeing that the whole class isn't present. Tsk, tsk is someone playing hookie? Don't just stand there with blank expressions, you know who I'm talking about!" Alley was about to get up when Goku got to her mentally.

_**Alley!**_

_ _

_**Is that you Goku-san?**_

_ _

_**Yes. Now listen, under any circumstances I don't want you to come and fight.**_

_ _

_**But-**_

_ _

_**I'm sorry but it's too dangerous.**_

__

_**But I have to. If I don't come out innocent people will die!! This has already happened once to often!!**_

_ _

_**What do you mean?**_

_ _

_**I mean history is going to repeat itself if I don't fight.**_

_ _

_**I'm still not following you.**_

_ _

_**Goku-san, I'd rather go back to school than to disobey yours and Gohan's orders but this is something that I can't explain. Y'know, some things are better left-**_

_ _

_**Unsaid. I understand what you're trying to say but…**_ Goku tried to think of something to reassure her that she needn't come and fight but he never liked to lie. He knew that the odds were against them and that they needed all the help they could get. With Yamcha, Tien and Ubbu they may have stood a better chance but they were out of the running. His train of thoughts were interrupted.

"Well!! I know she's here so she had better show herself or else." He stopped and aimed an attack at the now barely standing Goten. He was too weak to block it and closed his eyes. When nothing happened he opened them to see Alley standing in front of him breathing heavily. 

"You saved me!" He said wistfully.

"Couldn't let you die just yet sweetheart." She replied giving him a wink. She walked towards El Peligro _(whip cracks)_, every step her fear growing and growing but so was her anger. She stopped when she got to Gohan. She bowed. 

"Gomen nasai Gohan-san." She walked on until she was about a foot away from El Peligro _(whip cracks)_. She looked him up and down. For someone so powerful he was awfully small. She blinked with disbelief. He was at least a foot shorter than she was, which would make him 4,9". 

"This is it? I mean, I at least thought you'd be taller!! The phrase 'pick on someone your own size' kind of escaped you, didn't it?" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"You may be cocky now but when I'm done with you…"

"I'll still be cocky cause you ain't gonna do jack to me."

"Is that so?"

"It is." She said flicking her hair out of her face.

"Are you meant to be scaring me with those brave words, little girl?"

"Nope. Just giving you words to defend yourself with when you meet Frieza."

"Are we just gonna argue or get down to fighting?"

"I'm not going to fight you unless you show your true abilities."

"Alley are you crazy?!" Trunks cried.

"He'll kill you!" Gohan cried.

"If I'm right, which of course I am, I won't die. Today."

"Oh yes you will! SUPREME GUM FIRE!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ screamed. Alley just stood there, not moving until the blast was too close. With a wave of her hands the shot stopped, turned and shot towards El Peligro _(whip cracks)_. He reacted just in time to deflect the shot.

"Holy…" He said gob smacked. Everyone turned to look at Alley. 

"Did I do that? Hehehehe!" She snorted Urkel style.

"I don't believe it! So you're the little bitch who saved them before!"

"In a word, yes." She replied smiling like Vegeta.

"She is so damn gorgeous when she's mad." Goten said.

"Dude!" Trunks said fake-shocked. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ clenched his fists. He never imagined that this girl could be so powerful. 

"One question. Do you have mental powers?"

"No. It's just that your beam didn't like you and decided to turn on you!" She replied sarcastically. 

"Well being that you're so powerful, it's not fair that you have all of your friends helping you out."

"What exactly are you getting at?" Piccolo asked.

"Me her, one on one battle."

"Uh-uh, no way, not happening in this lifetime buddy!" Ash said.

"Why, is she chicken?"

"Hell no!" She shouted just about to run at him but Ash grabbed her in a full nelson. She struggled for him to let her go.

"Lemme go!! C'mon Ash!! I can take the little bugger!! Lemme goo!! I'm serious!!!" Seeing that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon she decided to use THE LAST RESORT (this was mentioned in the previous story but was never found out about).

"ASHFORD STEWART KETCHUM LEMME GOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She screamed. In awe that she had used THE LAST RESORT he let go.

"I can't believe you did that!" He managed to choke out. Misty started to giggle. "Shut up Misty it's not funny!"

"Yes it is Ashford!" She laughed. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ was becoming impatient.

"Okay, if you're not going to let her fight me then that leaves me with no other choice." He raised his hands, the sky turned black, the clouds were swirling, and lightning was flashing.

"Why is there no rain? It adds to the effect and I'm thirsty." Piccolo said disappointed. 

"Enough with the light show, what are you doing?" Krillin asked. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ smiled evilly.

"This." He transported everybody, including Pan, to a dark, damp place that looked like a cave. "Welcome to my crib!" He said as lightning cracked through the sky. 

"Now that was effective!" Piccolo said nodding approvingly.

"You are in my territory now so whatever I say goes, comprende?"

"Not bloody likely!!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh I have to argue your highness." He bowed mockingly. Before Vegeta or anybody else could do anything El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ lifted them up in the air and made sure they couldn't move. He moved his hands again and lifted Alley down. She broke herself free from his grasp and levitated in the air. He smiled but she flipped him off.

"My such bad manners, what would your mother say about that?"

"She'd be cheering me on." Alley replied icily.

"Well then, she wasn't much of a mother, was she?" Alley's eyes widened with anger and rage. How dare he say those things about her mother? She thought to herself. Within a matter of seconds she was holding El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ by the neck pinned to a wall.

"Take it back." She hissed through her teeth. He didn't reply which caused her rage to rocket. "I SAID TAKE IT BACK, MOTHERFUCKER!!!" Everyone gasped. They had never seen her use language that bad. If she were a Saiya-Jin she would be turning SSJ 5 right now. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ pushed her.

"Make me."

"With pleasure." She dove right into him punching and kicking shooting blasts at him every chance she got. He was throwing a few of his on too but he was no match for her. He was losing fast and he knew it. He braced himself as she powered up an attack. She grabbed her wrist and put her hands above her forehead.

"MASENKO!!" She screamed as she poured the energy on. His flesh burning as he was slowly being devoured in to nothingness. The smoke cleared and only his robes were left on the floor.

"You did it!! He's gone!" Ash cried.

"No, he's still here." Alley said throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"NANI?!" They all shouted. (Methinks that this is beginning to wear thin-_-)

"He may have no chi but I can still sense that he is here. Call it a psychic hunch."

"Very good. But that still won't save you!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ voice echoed through the cave.

"Show your sorry ass!" Alley shouted.

"Love to. But if you'll just give me a minute to gather my bearings…" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ was interrupted.

"Do I look like the forgiving type? Show yourself before I have to drag you out like the dog that you are!" She shouted angrily. 

"Oh fine! Jeez, you'd think she would _want_ me to take my time!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ said as he showed himself.

"Is anyone besides me hearing a whip cracking? I mean, seriously, it's really getting on my nerves!" Piccolo said looking for the source.

"What are you talking about Piccolo?" Gohan asked, slightly fearing that his sensei had lost his mind.

"Piccolo must've had tainted water." Trunks said grinning.

"I didn't know you had it in you Namek!" Vegeta said presently surprised.

"You're out of your mind!" Goten sang. (Posh Spice's solo song.)

"SHUT UP!! I'M SERIOUS!!" Piccolo shouted above Goku and Krillin's laughter.

"Do you mind?" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ asked exasperated.

"There it is again!" Piccolo cried but shut up after Gohan gave him a look. 

"I've had enough of your games little girl! This ends now!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ lifted his hands as if he was holding Alley's neck. Alley slowly felt her oxygen supply being cut off. She fell to her knees gasping for air. She tried to get up onto her feet despite the fact that she felt light headed.

"Oh no you don't!" He used his other hand to hold her leg to the ground. She tried and tried but the lack of oxygen wasn't helping. She fell to the ground and blacked out.

"ALLEY NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ash cried. 

_**Alley, can you hear me?**_

"C'mon, don't tell me you didn't hear that?" Piccolo asked.

"Actually, I did!" Gohan said surprised. Everyone else agreed that they heard the voice.

"That voice…it sounds so familiar!" Ash murmured.

"Yeah!" Misty agreed.

_**Alley wake up!! You have to use your powers. Mind over muscle, remember?**_ Alley slowly opened her eyes. 

"Sabrina, is that you?" Alley choked out.

"YOU MEAN SABRINA THE TEENAGE WITCH?!" Trunks and Goten exclaimed. (^_^;;)

"No, it's Sabrina from Saffron City!" Misty explained.

"So that's where Alley went last night!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!!!" Vegeta screamed. 

"It's a long story!" Ash said rubbing his hand behind his head.

_**Mind over muscle!! I don't want to repeat myself girl, just do it!!**_

"Alright!" Alley shut her eyes and concentrated. Slowly but surely, she got up and started levitating.

"Impossible!!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ cried. Alley put her two forefingers on each temple of her head. She powered up again and a blue aura formed around her. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ eyes suddenly widened in realisation.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!! THAT ATTACK WILL KILL US BOTH!!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ screamed.

"NANI?!!" They all shouted. (Ay, again with the nani!!!)

_**Alley, he's right!! It's not worth killing yourself. You're not experienced enough, it won't kill him it'll kill you!**_

"Well, it may not kill him but it will drain him of any psychic attacks he may have up his sleeve. The frickin baka!!" Alley said as the aura around her grew larger.

"Don't do it Alley, it's suicide!!" Gohan shouted.

"Please Alley!" Pan cried.

"Alley, don't do it!" Ash and Misty screamed.

"Y'know I'm gonna do it, what's the point in trying to stop me!" Alley shouted back with a smirk.

**If I didn't know she was an earthling I could have sworn she was a Saiya-Jin!** Vegeta thought to himself. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ prepared him self for one hell of a beating. Alley was almost finished; the Z senshi was trying to break free to stop her, save for Piccolo who was still trying to figure out where all these strange noises were coming from and Vegeta who seemed to be the only one who understood why she was doing this. Flashbacks flooded through Alley's mind of when she first met Ash, when she first met Gary and beat him up ^_^, when her mother was killed, when she moved away, when she completed the 9th grade at the age of 14 in Military School, when she fell for Goten, when she met up with Ash again…her decision was final. 

And just as it gets the slightest bit interesting I go and say to be continued. There is at least one more part to this so stay tuned or watch this space or (grabs her head) ayy I dunno!!! Just be alert. A'ight!!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Aftershock of an Attempted Murder.Part 5.

Disclaimer: _(Nik Nak comes in with a gun pointed to her back and talks robotically)_ I do not own any of the characters mentioned, the concept or the worlds. Just the plot and anyone I made up.

A/N: Final showdown time and this is the last part of this fic, but there will be more. Oh yes, I've got bigger plans for a certain couple. Oh no I've said too much!! To the Nik-Nak mobile, away!!!

Alley had thought hard about her decision, not long because she didn't have that kind of time. Although this might kill her, it would give her friends a chance to live and to win this fight fairly. She could just imagine Vegeta's reaction if she defeated the 'baddie' and saved the day. She powered up to give the final attack despite the cries behind her telling her not too. The aura around her grew larger and larger. At the last second, an idea sprung into Ash's head. He concentrated hard and gave some of his energy to her.

"ULTIMATE PSYBEAM ATTACK!!!!" 

She screamed as a huge ray of multicoloured energy hit El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ knocking the senses out of him, literally, falling to the ground barely conscious. Alley took her hands away from her head, breathing heavily. She couldn't keep up her energy anymore and fell to the ground. The Z senshi, Ash and Misty found themselves free from the invisible cell that held them, but all of them were still very exhausted and badly beaten up. Ash hoppled to Alley's side and tried to wake her up. But no luck. This had happened to him once before and he felt as if he were gonna explode with anger. Misty looked on with her eyes brimming with tears. She may not have gotten on well with Alley but she liked her all the same. Pan could feel tears running down her cheeks as she looked at Ash trying to wake up Alley. Apart from Bra, Alley was Pan's best friend. She was like a big sister to her. Goku, Krillin and Piccolo bowed their heads to show respect because they really didn't know Alley well enough. Trunks just looked horrified and stood in awe. Gohan was in shock; she had ended her life just to save them and he didn't even know the reason why. No one had noticed that Goten was fuming with rage. He had fallen in love with her and just when he realised it she died. There was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on… El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ slowly rose to his feet not knowing what was in store for him. Unfortunately for him, he groaned when he got up and everyone turned to look at him. Ash slowly put Alley down and walked towards El Peligro _(whip cracks)_, looked him in the eye and punched him so hard it sent him flying.

"You malicious, despicable, merciless son of a bitch!" Ash seethed through his teeth. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ should have played dead, but like the idiot he is he got up again. This time Misty went against him. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ laughed.

"You're just a stupid little girl, I'm not afraid of you!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ smiled, showing that all of his teeth were missing because of the punch Ash gave him. Misty growled and her face lit up.

"That's it!!" She exclaimed whipping out her 'trusty mallet' from who knows where and knocked him down. She laughed softly. "Game, set and match. That's for Alley ya bastard!" El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ again staggered to get up, but got up none the less. Goten was getting more pissed off by the minute. He was about to go and pummel El Peligro's _(whip cracks)_ face in but a hand grabbed him from behind. It was Pan.

"Uncle, you need to calm down!" Pan pleaded. Goten brushed her off but knew she was right. An idea formed in Son Pan's head.

"Hey! I have an idea!"

"Well, that would be a first!" Trunks snorted. Pan ignored him and walked over to her grandfather. She knew that everyone was rather weak but a group attack just might work. She motioned the idea to her grandfather and Goku nodded showing his approval, but he said that he wanted to do something first. He turned to face El Peligro _(whip cracks)_.

"If you promise to leave this planet and never return then no harm will come to you! Just leave and never return!" Goku said. Everyone face faulted.

"ARE YOU CRAZY KAKARROT?!!! HAVE YOU LOST WHAT LITTLE MIND YOU HAVE?!!" Vegeta shouted, clearly gob smacked at what Goku had just said. 

"Dad, not again!" Gohan said, shaking his head.

"What?" Goku said defensively "It's standard procedure!! I always have to do this!" Everyone face faulted again. Everyone got into their fighting stances and powered up the energy that they had left.

"FINAL FLASH!!" Vegeta, Ash and Misty shouted out.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!!!" Goku, Goten and Krillin shouted out.

"MASENKO!!" Gohan, Trunks and Pan shouted out.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON FIRE!!" Piccolo shouted out. El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ screamed as the attacks engulfed him. He was defeated they had won. Everyone waited a while just to make sure that he didn't get up again, they were sure that he was dead. Ash and Misty embraced each other with a kiss, while everyone else looked rather pleased with themselves. A faint clapping was heard in the distance. The group turned around to see Alley propped up against a large rock applauding them.

"_(Posh British accent)_ Bravo! Bravo! An extraordinary performance!" She said.

"NANI?!" They all shouted. (Urge to kill; rising, rising…)

"Yes, I'm alive. You know Ash, you should have checked my pulse I was just unconscious. Just another reason to add to the list of 'Why Ash will never be a doctor'." Ash didn't know whether to kill her or to hug her. Thankfully for her he chose the latter. He engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Ash, Hon, I still ache all over!" She replied croakily. "Thanks." She whispered. He sheepishly rubbed his head behind his head. "Sorry!" He helped her up, but no sooner had her buttocks left the ground she was ambushed by all of the part Saiya-Jins kids. Shouts of "I'm so glad you're okay!", "Don't ever scare me like that again!" and "Egads!" stood out from the scene. Goku looked on and laughed at the whole thing.

# Back at Bulma's, two days later…

"Bulma, I'm fine!" Alley protested.

"No, you're not! Believe me, I've seen enough injuries to know." Bulma protested putting Alley's arm in a sling.

"But it's nothing serious!"

"Ha! Alley, you have two broken ribs, a fractured arm and that wound on your stomach hadn't fully recovered so now it's worse! I'd give you a senzu but Korrin is fresh out!" Alley stuck out her lower lip and snorted. "Okay, I'll take it easy!" She walked out of the lab and went into the main house.

"I swear, that girl is just like her mother." Bulma sighed. Alley walked into the room and saw Trunks and Pan watching TV. She smiled.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Alley said making Pan blush and Trunks gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked suspiciously but she said nothing and walked off laughing. He then heard her mutter that 'Gohan's gonna kill you!'.

"What do you mean by that?" He shouted which only made her laugh more. He shook his head and went back to watching TV. Alley walked back to the house that she was staying in. All of her stuff was packed and ready to go. She smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms grab her waist from behind and kiss her on the cheek. 

"Hey gorgeous." He purred into her ear.

"Hey sweetie." Goten spun her around so that she was facing him. He looked into her eyes pleadingly and stuck out his lip.

"Do you have to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I wish I could stay but I have to go to my grandparent's funeral. You know that." She said mock punching him in the arm. He pretended to die and fall on the couch.

"I wish it didn't have to end like this, y'know." She said as she went and sat next to him laying on his chest.

"It doesn't have to." He said as he stroked her hair.

"We both know long distance relationships don't work. Remember last time we tried…" He got up off the couch and grabbed her hand.

"Then stay here with me! Please Alley!"

"I'd love to but what would I do! I've haven't finished high school and the only thing I'd have on my resume would be 'Pokémon trainer'!"

"You're being too negative about this!" Goten said as he got up.

"Well one of us has to look at things with perspective!" She countered.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Oh, for the love of…I never said that!"

"That's what you were implying!"

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"This is becoming tedious!"

"There you go again. Using big words thinking I don't understand! Well I do!"

"Well bully for you!" She grabbed her bags and walked out to where Ash and Misty were waiting in the car. Everyone was waiting ready to say goodbye to Alley. 

"I'll miss you Alley!" Pan said as she hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, Pan-chan!" She said. She went into the car and waved goodbye.

"Goten, what's up?" Trunks asked him.

"Nothing. Not anymore." He replied sadly as he watched her go. Alley didn't look back, because she knew that she would jump out of the car and run back to him if she did. Misty gave her a squeeze on the hand.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Misty asked.

"If I can survive getting shot twice, a coma and El Peligro _(whip cracks)_ then I think I can survive this." She replied with a smile.

# At the funeral…

Alley had just finished giving her eulogy about her grandparents. It was so moving that everyone had tears in their eyes except Alley. All of his life that he knew her Ash had never seen Alley cry. When her mother died he never saw her cry, of course she was upset but she didn't cry. She sat next to him waiting for the caskets to be buried. He looked over at her and noticed she wasn't wearing her sunglasses. 

"How come you're not wearing your sunglasses?" He asked her.

"Special request." She replied.

# A couple of weeks later…

Alley was asked by Ash's mom to stay with them until she was old enough to get her own place. There were so many things that were depressing her lately. Her break up with Goten, which she still didn't understand, her grandparents' death. She was glad that Ash was going to set out on his Pokémon journey today and she was going with him. Misty and Brock were also coming along. She went downstairs and saw that Ash was gulping down his breakfast while his mother was giving him some last minute advice. Alley picked up the post that had fell through the door, she read a letter that was addressed to both her and Ash. She skimmed through it and her face became pale…

"NANI?!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. (Oy, not again!) Ash came skidding in from the kitchen.

"What? what's the matter?"

"Read!!" He read through the letter and thought he was going to have a cardiac arrest.

"I don't believe it!" 

"What's wrong?" Ash's mom asked.

"The letter…it says that we haaaa_(swallows)_…we haaaave to go to school!" Ash exclaimed.

"Really?!"

"Yes! Apparently someone complained that Pokémon training was just a hobby and not a career and that a selected few that are between 16 and 18 has to go to the University of Cerulean City and get a high school diploma! Oh I think I'm gonna heave!" Ash cried.

"NO! NO! NO!! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!!" Alley cried getting stares from Ash and his mom. Misty and Brock came in the door with Misty in hysterics.

"I can't go to high school! I never even went to junior high!!" She exclaimed.

"HA! This one of those times when I'm glad to be old!" Brock exclaimed.

"SHUT UP BROCK!" The three young ones exclaimed but Brock just laughed. Of course it wasn't only them who had been told to go to this college, it was most of the kids that Ash met up with. Gary, Ritchie, Snap, Tracey, Giselle, Joe, Duplica, AJ just to mention a few. They were all told to gather there the next day.

# At the University of Cerulean City…

The kids were seated in the auditorium waiting for someone to show up and tell them what was up. Most of the teens were unhappy that they had to come to school.

"I can't believe we have to go to school!" Ash shouted enraged.

"This sucks!" Misty exclaimed.

"I'm starting to wish that I had died!" Alley said sadly.

"Well it can't get any worse than this." Snap stated. As if on cue, Gary Oak walked up to Ash and co.

"Well, if it isn't Ash and his motley crew!" Gary exclaimed.

"This is getting _really_ old! Don't you have a life?" Alley asked.

"Well same to you but more of it!" He replied.

"Oh please!" Misty huffed. Gary stalked off as everyone laughed at him. Their attention was turned to a middle aged man who was standing at the podium, he hushed for them to be quiet. 

"Hello! I have assembled you here today for reasons you already know of. You will be starting school on Monday. Now before you start moaning and whining, this will not be a formal college. More like a high school for big kids. You will have courses that I set for you in the first year and then you will be free to choose what courses you want. Now, any questions?" Alley put her hand up.

"Did a guy by the name of Trunks have anything to do with this?"

"No." He replied.

"Damn. How 'bout Piccolo?"

"No…"

"Ah well!" She replied.

## Monday morning…

Everyone was given the same homeroom numbers cause there was only a few people in the class, locker combinations and schedules. Everyone had the same subjects. For first period: Gym.

"Oh no!" Giselle whined.

"Alright!" Ash and Alley said as they high-fived each other.

# Meanwhile, at Orange Star High…

"Cheer up man! You'll be fine!" Trunks assured his friend.

"Yeah right! I have to go through senior year without my best friend." Goten said.

"No you won't! I'm repeating this year because I failed home ec."

"You took home ec?"

"It was a bet. That I lost by the way."

"Cool."

"Listen, I know that you're sad about Alley but there are plenty of fish in the sea!"

"But I don't want fish." Trunks face faulted.

"It was a metaphor. I'm surprised you don't have to repeat a grade."

"If I did I think my mom would have a heart attack!" Goten joked. They walked into homeroom and waited for the teacher to arrive. Goten sat down and noticed that a beautiful girl was staring at him, she then blushed and turned away. Goten smiled as Trunks patted him on the back.

"See I told ya!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Trunks, I'm gonna go get me a fish!" Trunks face faulted.

# University of Cerulean City…

"Ready to lose, spitwad!" Alley was standing face to face with Gary. 

"More ready than you'll ever be!" He countered and she sweat dropped. The gym teacher blew his whistle and threw the basketball up in the air. Alley jumped up with great ease and caught the ball, she dribbled down the court and then passed it to Misty. Misty caught the ball and started dribbling. She saw that Snap and Duplica were blocking her only way of getting the shot so she ran until she was face to face with them and then jumped, or should I say flew, only to have the shot blocked by Ash. Ash ran as fast as his legs could carry him, of course being the way that he is he didn't pass it to anybody and tried to make the shot himself. He was by the three-point line when Alley zanzokened in front of him, took the ball, stood long enough to grin at him and then sped off in the other direction. She went to the two-point line and scored a basket.

"Yes!" She shouted punching the air.

"Alright Alley!" Misty said as she high-fived her.

"With the skills I got, I should be arrested!" She said but her face saddened.

"What's up?"

"Goten always used to say that."

"C'mon, you need to cheer up! Maybe even grab yourself another guy!" Misty said trying to make her feel better.

"I suppose."

"Hey, are you two ladies gonna yak or are ya gonna play?" The gym teacher asked furiously.

"He reminds me of my 7th grade Math teacher!" Alley whispered which made Misty laugh.

"Oh! Those two think they're all that! Well, I'll fix them good!" Giselle said rubbing her hands menacingly.

"I dunno Gis. Alley and Mist are okay. You just have to give them a chance a…is Alley flirting with Snap?" Duplica asked sceptically. Alley was talking to Snap and he was laughing at a joke she just told him. "Grrr."

"Sheesh!! Alley's not getting a good rep with the girls, is she Trace?" Ritchie asked.

"Nope. From my observations I'd say that they hate her a lot." Tracey replied.

"It's always been like that. Girls never like Alley because they're jealous. She's a lot less uptight than most girls and she doesn't PMS as much either." Ash replied. The two boys gave him weird looks. "WHAT? She's my sister!_(Gets more strange looks)_ Adoptive!!" The two guys just laughed.

# Orange Star High…

Goten walked up to the girl who had been staring at him in homeroom. It had taken him all day to work up the nerve to ask her out on a date. He had to make sure that he wasn't doing this to spite Alley or if he was on rebound. He shook those thoughts out of his head and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, hi!" He said flashing the Son smile.

"Oh, hello!"

"My name's Son Goten." He said offering his hand.

"My name is Paris." (Heh, I'm evil!)

"Wow, that's a beautiful name!" He said quickly regretting it and blushed. Paris laughed at that. He rubbed his hand behind his head sheepishly.

"I was wondering. Would you like to go out some time? Y'know, on a date?"

"I'd love to Son Goten!" She said as she walked out of the school gates with Goten not far behind. **Hook, line and sinker** He thought to himself.

# Cerulean…

"It is the first day in school and you've already been sent to my office!! You two need to grow up and set your differences aside!" The Principal shouted. Ash and Gary were in the office because they had got into a fight. Ash didn't have a scratch on him but Gary had a busted lip and a black eye. "If I see you two in here again there'll be heck to pay!! Now go!!" The two boys exited. Next in line to enter the office was Giselle, Misty, Duplica and Alley. All four girls were covered in black smudges. The principal looked at them and cleared his throat.

"I'm afraid to ask this but what happened?"

"Well these two losers didn't know what they were doing in chemistry class!" Giselle said indicating Misty and Alley.

"We didn't know!! We saw you sabotage our experiment!" Misty cried.

"We did not!! You are such a liar!" Duplica cried.

"Take that back ya bitch!" Alley said.

"Oh so you want to be startin' something?" Duplica countered.

"Bring it on, copy cat!" Alley said.

"GIRLS!!!!" The principal shouted. "A weeks detention for all of you!" he shouted and they left the office. "Oh I don't know what I've gotten myself into!!

THE END.

NN: That's the end of the story! Yes I know there are a few things that have been left unsettled and I know that the way Alley and Goten broke up was stupid but…as Gohan said I have absolutely no way of finishing that sentence. Opinions people? Flames telling me I shouldn't have broke them up? Or good comments telling me it was a good idea to break them up? Fill in the form below.

Veg: That was a shameless plug.

NN: So?

Veg: How come I wasn't a main character in this fic?

NN: Don't worry, I have plans for you! MMMWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! To the Nik-Nak mobile, away!

Veg: What a strange human! She's almost as stupid as Kakarrot! 


End file.
